creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: What Came Next (Part 1)
Previously in Five Nights at Freddy's: Four kids: Timothy, Oliver, Samantha, and Toby. These four adored the kid-friendly restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A girl named Carolyn told a story that was going around the restaurant about how during the time that the first restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, was opened, a child got murdered outside by a mysterious purple man. And one day, when the Puppet started to act weird, an arcade minigame showed up, which depicted exactly the events of the murdered child. Timothy believed that the reason that the Puppet was acting odd was because the spirit of the murdered child was possessing him. And in due time, a minigame showed up, this time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and it displaying what was to come. Four boys took a crying child to an animatronic named Fredbear and forced the child into Fredbear's mouth. Fredbear ended up biting down on the child's frontal lobe, causing him to be close to death. On the same day, an animatronic named Golden Freddy lured the four children into a back room, however this animatronic turned out to be the purple man in disguise. He kept the four there until nighttime, when a Puppet started wandering around with Freddy, which is exactly what happened in the second minigame. The purple man incapacitated Freddy, and when Timothy tried to escape, the purple man caught him and murdered the children, one by one. When Timothy and the others showed up in the afterlife, the child who was first murdered by the purple man was there, in the form of the Puppet. He explained that he possessed the Puppet after the purple man murdered him, and he stayed down there to try to get revenge. He helped Timothy and the others gain revenge too by giving them the Gift of Life, although it wasn't quite the gift they were expecting... Five Nights at Freddy's: The History Nighttime It was night. The pizzeria was now shrouded in shadow, transforming the hallways from bright and cheery to secluded and sinister. Toy Freddy and his band mates, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, stood on the Show Stage, the closed stage curtain concealing them from view. The Puppet was inside of his prize box and the balloon vendor, Balloon Boy, was motionless as well, eyes unblinking. Toy Freddy's ears twitched, listening with intent. After a moment, he turned his head to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. “It is okay now, friends. The pizzeria is closed.” Toy Bonnie set down his guitar by his feet. “All right! It's our Break Time now!” “Wonderful!” said Toy Chica cheerfully, setting her cupcake down by her feet as well and stretching her arms above her head. “My arm was getting tired from holding that cupcake up all day.” “It weighs like one pound,” said Toy Bonnie. “Case in point,” said Toy Chica. “It is okay,” said Toy Freddy, stepping off the stage. “BB! Puppet! It is nighttime now!” Balloon Boy looked around, then at Toy Freddy. “Yay!” He ran to the Puppet's prize box and started rapping his Balloons! sign on the side. “Puppet, c'mon out!” The lid opened up, and the Puppet poked his head out. “Come back in a while,” he said, closing the lid again. “I'm tired.” Balloon Boy waited for a few seconds, tapping his foot, then rapped on the side of the box again. The lid opened up and the Puppet peeked out again, this time with annoyance. “I said in a while!” said the Puppet. “Is a while a few seconds?” Balloon Boy asked. The Puppet sighed. “All right, I'm wide awake anyways.” He got out of the box and wound up his music box before walking away from the Prize Corner, flicking Balloon Boy a glare. “Thanks to you.” “Come on, Puppet, it is not as bad as you perceive it to be,” said Toy Freddy. “Nighttime is the only time in 24 hours where you can go about and do what you want. Otherwise, you are stuck doing the same job for... eighteen hours straight, it looks like.” “We never get a break,” said the Puppet. “We do not need one, as we are robots,” said Toy Freddy. “Um.. yeah, of course,” said the Puppet nervously. He hadn't revealed that he was actually being haunted by the spirit of a murdered child, and he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Just then, Foxina, now known as Mangle, came crawling into the room, on the ceiling. Ever since she had been turned into a take-apart-and-put-back-together kid's attraction, the kids had just left her as a jumbled mess of parts. Her voice box, which was located on her endoskeleton head now seperated from her fox head, was badly damaged due to her mangled state, and as a result, it forced her to refer to herself in the third person, as every “I”, “me”, and “my” was replaced with the name that was set into her programming, which was “Foxina”. “Hey, guys,” she said. “Is everything okay with the Puppet?” “Yes, I think so,” said Toy Freddy. “He has been acting odd lately, and I cannot quite put my finger on to exactly why.” “Well, Foxina's sure it'll pass,” said Mangle. She dropped down from the ceiling onto a table and sighed. “''Boy'', is Foxina ever tired. That same boy that hangs around Foxina wasn't here today. Foxina misses him; he always seemed upset that Foxina was being taken apart by the kids.” “He must really care about you,” said Toy Chica, walking up to Mangle and stroking her head. “And that's a good thing.” “Yeah,” said Mangle softly. “He's the only one who looks after Foxina besides the staff. Every one else just takes Foxina apart.” “I'll never understand why they do that,” said Toy Bonnie. “They hate Foxina!” said Mangle, pounding her fist on the table for emphasis. “There's no other reason. They're nothing but trouble.” “They have a soft side,” said the Puppet. “I've seen them acting friendly towards me.” “Well, that's only because you give them gifts,” said Mangle. “Otherwise, you're just a noodle-armed freak suspended by strings to them.” “Yeah, but still!” “Wait.” Toy Freddy held up his hand. “... Did you all just hear that?” “Hear what?” the Puppet asked. “It was a... buzz... of some sort,” said Toy Freddy. “Wait, does this mean that there is a night guard? He must be checking the monitor.” “Night guard?” said Toy Bonnie, bouncing up and down with excitement. “Can we go kill him?” “First, we scan to see if he is a predator,” said Toy Freddy, “and if he tests positive, then we kill him.” “Great!” said Toy Chica. “Let's go!” Realization Freddy opened his eyes, sliding his gaze around the room. He could tell that he was lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to sit up, and was surprised at how heavy his body was. Where am I? He tried again, and this time he succeeded. After sitting up, he stood up and instantly felt unbalanced. He touched his hand to the wall to the left of him and leaned against it, panting. His knees hurt like crazy. Why do I feel so tired? Freddy tried to take a step, and he heard a thump. It wasn't the thump of a shoe. It was more like the thump of metal on ground. Freddy slowly looked down, and what he saw made him cry out. His legs were brown, thick, tattered, and his feet were more like paws, three chubby toes on each foot. He also noticed that his knees were in very poor shape, ripped apart to near nothingness, which explained the pain, and wires were falling out from the damaged edges. His vision panned lower still, and he realized that he was wearing a bow-tie, and had two buttons going down his chest. He looked at his hands, and saw that his right hand had a microphone grasped within its pudgy mitt. “I'm... Freddy?” he said softly, and was surprised at how deep his voice was. “I thought I was... Timothy,” he said sadly. “How did I get in here?” He tried to remember, memories turning out hazy in his mind, but then instantly, he understood. The Puppet was putting the animatronic heads over their own, and the one that Timothy got was... Freddy. “No!” he cried suddenly. He slumped to the ground, a loud clang echoing through the room. “Please! Puppet! Tell me this isn't true! TELL ME!!!” He clenched his fist in anger and pounded it onto the ground, another clang sounding. “If I ever run into you again, I'll make you pay! I WILL!!!!!” Freddy lowered his head, his eyes shut, his teeth gritted. He couldn't believe that this is what the Puppet meant by “The Gift of Life”. Timothy wanted life, but he didn't want this! He wanted to be back with his family, his Mom and Dad... not as an animatronic left in the Parts & Service room. Something instantly clicked in Freddy's mind. The others. They were the animatronics, too. “Oliver?” said Freddy, looking around the room. “Samantha? Toby? Are you guys animatronics too?” He caught sight of the faceless bunny animatronic, propped up against the wall. Two lights flickered on in the bunny's face, and Freddy gasped in shock. It swiveled its head around the room, pausing at Freddy. “Wha...” The bunny set the palm of his hand on the ground and got himself in a better sitting position. “Is that... Freddy? How are you moving around?” His voice was just a cluster of barely audible staticy words. “How are you awake?” Freddy asked. “The... Puppet...” said the bunny slowly, trying to remember. “He... put the head on me, and...” “Wait...” Freddy peered more carefully at the bunny. “Are you... Oliver?” The bunny looked down at himself, then at Freddy. “... That's who I am, yeah. But I look like some sort of Bonnie animatronic.” “Well, I'm actually Timothy,” said Freddy. “The Puppet put the animatronic heads on us, and now we're the animatronics.” “We... are?” Bonnie asked. “Yeah,” said Freddy. “I don't know how he-” “ASSHOLE!” Bonnie suddenly yelled, standing up. Freddy saw that Bonnie's height rivalled his, and it was intimidating. “I'm going to make him pay for this! Where the hell is he?!” “I... don't know,” said Freddy cautiously. “Why're you so angry?” “I hate him!” Bonnie yelled. “I'm going to kill him!” “He's already dead,” said Freddy. “He's being possessed by the spirit of the dead boy, remember?” “Well, I'm going to find him and destroy him, then! Where is he?!” “Again, I don't know,” said Freddy. “But he is known to be at the Prize Corner, I guess...” “The Prize Corner!!” Bonnie yelled in response. “Why're you yelling?!” Freddy shouted. “I don't know, the whole issue of spontaneously becoming an animatronic is freaking me out here!!!” “Unh...” A low, grating moan was heard from the other end of the room. “Guys... could you keep it down, please? I – oh, my gosh! Freddy? Bonnie?” Freddy and Bonnie looked over at the source of the voice and saw Chica standing up. “Let me guess,” said Freddy. “Samasntha?” Chica blinked in surprise. “Um, yes! I am! How did you know?” “Because I was Oliver,” said Bonnie, “And he was Timothy. But now we've become the animatronics because the Puppet put those animatronic heads over ours, and now look.” Chica gasped. “I'm...” She looked down at herself and cried out, stepping back against the wall. “I'm... Chica...?” Chica paused, then lowered her head and covered her eyes. She looked as though she were about to cry. “Oh, Chica, it's okay,” said Freddy reassuringly, limping over to Chica and putting his hand on her shoulder. “We're going to find the Puppet, and get our revenge on him for this. And then we're going to find the purple man and kill him for killing us, too.” “Yes...” Chica wiped her eyes and looked at Freddy, smiling briefly. “Yes, I would like to do that very much.” She looked at her arm stumps in confusion. “I... I can't even cry...” “Yeah, because we're robots,” said Bonnie. “Also, why're your eyes so wide?” “They are?” said Chica. “You can make your eyes half-lidded if you want,” said Bonnie. “You look surprised.” Chica's head vibrated briefly, as if she was trying to close her eyes, then she looked at Bonnie and shook her head. “I... I can't close them.” “Come on, yes you can!” said Bonnie in annoyance. “It's easy, just do this!” His red lights of eyes flickered on and off several times. “No, my... it's as if I don't even have eyelids,” said Chica, feeling around her eyes. “Yeah... yeah, I don't have eyelids.” “Wait a minute,” said Freddy. “Where's... where's Toby?” “Toby?” said Chica. “He's probably become... I don't know, Foxy?” “Yeah... yeah, he did!” said Bonnie. “Because I remember seeing him get the Foxy head!” “Good job, you two!” said Freddy. “Now to see if he's in here...” He cautiously moved his way over to the connecting room and peeked inside. “Hey, there he is!” Foxy was standing straight up, as opposed to Freddy and the others, who were lying down at the time. His head was tilted to the side, and his eyes were wide open, though they weren't moving. “Foxy?” Freddy walked up to him and patted his chest. “I mean... Toby?” Foxy didn't move. “''Shoot'',” said Bonnie, slamming his fist into the wall. “I was sure that he would've possessed Foxy.” Foxy blinked. “Hey, hold on!” said Freddy, raising his hand. “Toby? That you in there?” Foxy raised his head up and looked at Freddy. Upon sight of the animatronic bear, Foxy quickly jumped backward, his eyes wide. “Freddy?” he said in terror. “Get 'way from me, lad! Get back or I'll tear ye apart!” His voice sounded like a pirate's. Foxy paused. “Hey, what be wrong wit me voice?” “I'm... Timothy,” said Freddy. “Are you Toby?” “Tim?” said Foxy in confusion. “Be ye wearin' a Freddy suit?” “No,” said Freddy. He lowered his head and peered inside of him, and saw Timothy's dead corpse inside of the Freddy animatronic. “Okay, on second thought, I am. We've-” Freddy did a double-take. “Wait...” He looked inside again and saw his dead body, crumpled up inside of Freddy. “What, are you actually inside?” Bonnie asked. Chica peered inside of herself. “Hey, I'm inside of Chica!” “Me too!” said Bonnie. “How did this happen? Did the purple man put us in here?” “He must've,” said Freddy. “Wait, wait, wait,” said Foxy. “So we've become the animatronics now?” “Yeah,” said Freddy, leaning against the wall. “The Puppet had put the animatronic heads over our own, and we became the animatronics.” “But who got the Golden Freddy head?” Foxy asked. “Carolyn did,” said Bonnie. “Who?” “She was the girl who told us about the purple man,” Bonnie explained. “And he must've caught her, too.” “I saw a little girl appear,” said Freddy. “But I didn't know who she was.” “Yeah, that was Carolyn,” said Bonnie. “So does that mean that she's back here, too?” Chica asked. “Probably,” said Foxy, peering around the room. “But if she was, then the lass would've shown 'erself by now, aye?” “Eh,” said Freddy. “It's all right. Right now, we've gotta go find the Puppet.” “Right!” said Chica. “I had completely forgotten about him!” Freddy started towards the door, but then he stumbled and landed against the wall. “Crap, I had forgetton about my knees.” “Why, what's wrong with them?” Chica asked. “They're damaged or something,” said Freddy. “Every time I take a step, my knees hurt. It makes it kinda hard for me to walk, but I think I'm okay.” Bonnie grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. “Good thing it wasn't locked.” “Aye, or else we'd be really screwed,” said Foxy. Bonnie peeked outside, then looked back at the others. “Okay, no one's around,” he said. “Right, let's go then,” said Freddy, walking out of the room with the others in tow. The Meet-Up Freddy made his way towards a party room, peering around. “Geez, you're right, Bonnie. There isn't anyone around.” Bonnie walked into the Main Hall and peered around into the other three party rooms. After passing the first, he did a double-take. He saw the silhouette of a curvy, feminine figure in the first. “Well, looks like I stand corrected,” said Bonnie, smiling. “Wait there, I'm going in here.” He cautiously stepped into the party room and took in his surroundings. There were four long tables, paper party hats lining the center of each one, and chairs coating the sides. Bonnie noticed what looked like a large air vent on the floor, and he also noticed that that was where the female was headed. Curiously, Bonnie crept up behind her, reaching forward to touch her shoulder. She stepped into some moonlight shining in from a window, and Bonnie realized that she was actually Toy Chica. He recoiled with a gasp and stepped back, his metal foot clanging on the hard linoleum. Toy Chica turned around in confusion, but upon sight of Bonnie, her eyes widened and she let out a electronic cry, jumping backwards against the wall. She stared at Bonnie in terror, slowly edging lower and lower to the ground until she was sitting, her back to the wall. “Who-who are you?” she cried in shock. “Please don't hurt me!” “I'm... not going to hurt you,” said Bonnie. “How're you moving around at this time of night?” “Please, leave me alone,” she gasped, slowly edging her way across the floor to the air vent. “I... I don't want to fight you. Please, go away.” Bonnie started to object, but he could see that Toy Chica was terrified. Bonnie could tell that if she was an actual person, she would be crying tears. Not wanting any trouble, he turned around and headed to the doorway. “Sorry,” said Bonnie, glancing back at her. “I'll just... go, then, I guess.” He stepped around the corner and left. __________________________________________________________________ Toy Chica stared at the doorway, unsure if the purple monster was going to return. She hadn't seen anything like him, and he was terrifying. He was very tall, his arm and face was missing, and two glowing red dots of eyes were glaring at her from what was left of it. My gosh, who ''was that?'' Toy Chica thought, still shaken up. In all my time at the pizzeria, I've never come across anyone like ''him...'' But what was he saying? she thought in confusion. He was just saying all this garbled static. I could barely understand him, and he looks pretty freaky, but I don't think he's hostile. I mean, he just left after a while. Toy Chica was starting to calm down. She took a deep breath and let it out, slowly getting up. Now that I think about it, he seemed... lonely, it looked like. He looked like he had suffered through a lot of people being afraid of him, and now he's timid and shy. Maybe I should talk to him, see if he's friendly. Toy Chica stepped to the doorway and looked around. She could see the security guard putting on a Freddy head over his own, and the faceless creature was standing in the hallway. After the guard put on the head, the faceless creature turned and started heading back down the hallway. Toy Chica caught another glimpse of those red, glaring eyes, and she retreated back into Party Room 1 on pure impulse. “Hey...” said his jumbled voice. “Was that you? Were you watching me?” “I...” Toy Chica peered around the corner at him. “... Yes, I was. Who are you?” “I'm Bonnie,” said the other animatronic. Toy Chica only heard distorted audio. “Sorry, could you repeat that, please?” “B. O. N. N. I. E!” he yelled. “Seriously, how hard is it, Featherhead?!” He sounded angry now. Toy Chica paused, then took a step backward, surprised by this outburst. Her eyelids tilted diagonally and she looked sad. “... Why... why're you yelling at me...?” “Oh, sorry,” said Bonnie. “Sorry, it's just... it's frustrating, because of my voice, and that no one can easily understand me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad.” “It's... it's fine,” said Toy Chica. She wiped her forehead and sighed. “How're you moving around at this time of night?” Bonnie asked again. “We're left in a Free-Roaming Mode at night,” Toy Chica explained. “It's so that our servos don't get locked up.” Then she looked closer at Bonnie, squinting slightly. “Also, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Parts & Service room?” “The what?” “The Parts & Service room?” Toy Chica repeated. “The room that you come from? The company put you guys in there, you were deactivated, you technically shouldn't be moving around at this time? Any of this ringing a bell?” “Oh... oh yeah, I get it now,” said Bonnie. “Yeah, we were in the Parts & Service room, then. We left it just to walk around and see what's going on here. This restaurant's the one we used to go to when we were kids, actually-” “Wait.” Toy Chica raised a hand. “You were kids? As in, animatronic kids?” “No, as in actual human kids,” said Bonnie. “Oh, my goodness,” said Toy Chica, covering her mouth with her hand briefly. “How did you end up as the animatronics?” “A man dressed in purple killed us, and Our souls possessed them,” Bonnie explained. “In the afterlife, the puppet showed up, and he put animatronic heads over our own. Then everything went black, and when we woke up, we were the animatronics.” “What a story,” said Toy Chica. “But... the Puppet did this?” “Yeah,” said Bonnie. “And he said that he was gonna give us the 'Gift of Life'... some gift. If I find him, I'm gonna kill him! Do you know where he is?” “... Yes,” said Toy Chica. “And I can let you see him, but only if you promise not to attack him on sight.” “... Fine.” “It'll be okay,” said Toy Chica reassuringly. “This way.” She took his hand and started to lead him down the hall. The Dispute The Puppet could hear the music box creak as it began to be wound up remotely by the security guard. He frowned. He didn't think that he was ever going to be able to go and try to kill him. He had become much more self-aware of the music box ever since that night when he neglected it and the Puppet almost came out and attacked him. Just then, the music box stopped. Smiling with pleasure, the Puppet lifted the lid of the prize box and rose out of it. The room became illuminated with light as the night guard turned on the camera light, revealing the Puppet's presence. The music box began to play “Pop Goes The Weasel”, and the Puppet began to climb out of the box as the light turned off. “Puppet?” said a soft voice. The Puppet turned and saw Toy Chica approaching the Prize Corner, and she appeared to be guiding something that was following her. “Hey, Toy Chica,” said the Puppet. “Um, Puppet, this is... Bonnie,” Toy Chica said casually, bringing the follower into the Puppet's sight. The Puppet gasped in shock at the sight that he beheld. A large, purple bunny animatronic, even taller than Toy Freddy, and with lack of a face and left arm. Two crimson pinpricks of light from within a dense cluster of metal and wires from what was left of Bonnie's face peered intensely around the Prize Corner, and upon sight of the Puppet, they froze and grew brighter than before. “That's him,” said Bonnie, pointing at the Puppet with his single arm. “He's the spitting image.” The Puppet instantly recognized him. He was one of the children's souls that which he promised to give the Gift of Life, however he ended up in the body of this Bonnie animatronic. “Um... hello, Bonnie,” said the Puppet as calmly as animatronically possible. “P-pleased to meet you.” Suddenly, Toy Freddy walked by, but upon sight of Bonnie, his eyes widened in shock. “Oh, my goodness! Toy Chica, Puppet, get away from that thing!” “Toy Freddy?” Toy Chica turned to him. “No, it's okay, he's my friend. I just met him.” “That thing is your friend?” said Toy Freddy in surprise. “He will not hurt you, will he? What is his name?” “My name's Bonnie,” said Bonnie. “What's it to you?” “Bonnie, be nice,” Toy Chica whispered. “Strictly impossible,” said Bonnie. “Greetings, and welcome to my pizzeria,” said Toy Freddy, tipping his hat. “My appellation is-” “Toy Freddy,” said Bonnie. “Yeah, I know. I used to go here when I was a kid.” “Bonnie says that you showed up in the afterlife somehow,” said Toy Chica to the Puppet. “Did you really do that?” “Um, yes,” said the Puppet. “Yeah, he did,” said Bonnie. “And he promised me and my friends to get the 'Gift of Life', and then it backfired or something, and then we ended up in the bodies of... of these things!” “As I recall,” said Toy Freddy, raising his index finger, “you were instructed to be respectable, and you are not going to make many friends if you do the opposite such.” “As I recall,” said Bonnie, “you were instructed to shut the hell up.” “By whom?” “Me. Shut the hell up.” “Bonnie, please!” said Toy Chica. Then she glanced apologetically at Toy Freddy. “I'm sorry, Bonnie seems to always be mad for some reason.” “Hey, how about you lose your arm and your pretty face and let's see how chipper you are,” said Bonnie. “Anyways, Toy Freddy, I do have friends, and they're around here somewhere.” “Ah,” said Toy Freddy, nodding. “But also, the aforementioned 'things' that you stated were the animatronics of the restaurant previous this, and your other friends are likely the other old animatronics. If I may, are your friends in a disfigured state as you are?” “Toy Freddy...” said Toy Chica nervously. “What did you say to me?!?” Bonnie yelled. He grabbed Toy Freddy by the front of his suit with his one arm and lifted him clear off the ground without even straining. “Oh! Oh!” said Toy Freddy in fright. “Please, sir, put me down!” “First, say you're sorry, and say it like you mean it,” Bonnie snarled, a few sparks bursting from the darkness in his face to punctuate the word. “All right, all right!” said Toy Freddy. “I am truly sorry, Bonnie! Please put me down, I beg of you! Please do not hurt me!” Bonnie was motionless, still glaring. “Bonnie, please,” said Toy Chica, touching his shoulder. “Don't hurt him, he's my boss.” “Wimp.” Bonnie lowered Toy Freddy slowly to the ground. Toy Freddy adjusted his bowtie, staring in surprise at Bonnie. “He's really testy sometimes,” said Toy Chica to Toy Freddy. “I'm very sorry.” “But yeah, like you said, my friends are the other old animatronics,” said Bonnie. ”Freddy's... not that bad, he's got weak knees, though, they're kind of damaged somehow. Chica has her head seperated in two and her hands are missing, and Foxy has a large chunk of his head missing and a rip in his chest.” “Chica... really?” Toy Chica asked. “Could I meet her? I'm kind of curious now.” “She's way too freaky,” said Bonnie. “Even more so than I am, so if you see her, don't freak out like you did with me.” “Yeah, I'm sorry about that,” said Toy Chica. “It was just a bit of a shock, I've never seen anyone like you before.” “Not surprising,” said Bonnie. ______________________________________________________________________ Foxy glanced around. “Chica, be ye seein' Bonnie anywhere?” Chica poked her head from around the corner of a party room. “No, he's not in here,” she said. “Great,” said Freddy. “I leave him for one minute and he goes missing.” “Why did he leave, anyways?” Chica asked. “Oh, he said that he was gonna go into that party room,” said Freddy, pointing to the one Bonnie had entered before, “and he never came back out.” “Well, he couldn't've been destroyed or somethin',” said Foxy, “'cause we would've heard 'im.” He turned and headed off to the Kid's Cove. “I gots ta see if Foxina be in the Kid's Cove.” “You mean Ma-” Foxy glared at Freddy. “Foxina, right,” said Freddy. “Okay, let's go then.” He and Chica followed Foxy to the Kid's Cove. Upon their entrance, a jittery static filled the air. “What the heck is that?” said Freddy, planting his hands over his ears. “It sounds like it's coming from over there,” said Chica, aiming her arm stump at the ceiling. Freddy and Foxy looked up and gasped in surprise. Hanging from the ceiling was Mangle. “Greetings,” said Mangle in a noble-toned voice. “What brings you to Foxina's domain?” She crept up to them on the ceiling and hung down from it, not dissimilar to that of a snake, her fox eye fixated on them and her endoskeleton eye watching them as well. “Hey, Foxina!” said Freddy. “There you are!” Mangle lowered her fox head down low towards Freddy, peering at his face suspiciously. “It's 'Mangle' now.” “Oh, sorry,” said Freddy. “Uh, Foxy here had said that your name was Foxina. We remember you from when we were kids.” “You were actually children once?” Mangle asked, withdrawing. “Yeah,” said Freddy. “And then we ended up possessing these animatronics when we died. It sounds very strange, I know, but it's what happened.” “... Okay,” said Mangle. Then the regal tone returned in her voice. “What are your names?” “I'm Freddy,” said Freddy, “and this is Chica and Foxy.” Mangle's seperate eyes peered around at them, and when they came to Foxy, they locked. She stared at Foxy for what seemed like a while. “Well,” she mused with interest, creeping closer. “Another fox animatronic. A male, and a pirate, yet. Foxina's never seen a pirate before.” “Well, now ye have,” said Foxy. “Also, did ye know that I used ta be the kid who always repaired ye whene'er I drop by?” Mangle's eyes widened slightly, and then they narrowed and she smiled, hanging down lower. “''Are'' you, now,” she said. “Well, Foxina should tell you that Foxina's very grateful for that. If there's anything Foxina can do in return... anything...” she added, touching Foxy's chin and tilting his head up to face hers, “all you have to do is let Foxina know.” She slid her hand off Foxy's chin and gave him a little kiss on the nose before retracting herself. Foxy raised his own hand up and touched his nose briefly, his eyepatch lifted up in surprise. “Not that cutting into your little confabulation here wouldn't be enough reason for me to speak,” said Freddy, “but do you know where our friend Bonnie might've gone to?” Mangle swiveled her endoskeleton gaze to Freddy. “Foxina's never seen him, so how would Foxina know?” “I just kinda hoped...?” “What does he look like?” Mangle asked. “Well, he's very tall,” said Chica. “He's missing his left arm, and his face as well... his right hand and left foot have the endoskeleton parts showing, and he's got cuts and scraped all over his thighs.” “Plus, his voice be purty staticy, e'en more so than yers,” Foxy added. Mangle paused, tapping her fox chin. “Yes... yes, Foxina thinks Foxina can help you. Follow Foxina.” Beckoning for them to follow her, she turned and crept along the ceiling towards a considerably larger party room. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy followed her. As they entered, Freddy could hear voices. “So that is why you have been acting so odd lately...” “I'm sorry, Toy Freddy, but I didn't want to tell you in case something bad would happen to me.” “Why would anything bad happen? Seriously.” Foxy pointed at the source of the voices. "That thar, that be Bonnie.” “Wow, you were right, his voice really is pretty staticy,” said Mangle. “Toy Freddy? Are you there?” “Yes,” came the reply. “Toy Chica said that she has found an animatronic that goes by the name of 'Bonnie'. Have you ever seen him before?” “No, but these three were intent on finding him,” said Mangle, gesturing to Freddy and the others. Bonnie turned to them. “These guys, here! These were my friends that I was telling you about.” Then he said to Toy Chica “This is what Chica looks like, get an eyefull.” “Woooooow,” said Toy Chica. “She doesn't look that scary!” “She doesn't?” said Bonnie. “You're not serious, are you?” “Did he say something about me?” Chica asked. “Yeah, he said that you looked kinda scary, but-” “Well, you don't look any better than me, you know,” said Chica to Bonnie. “Hey, I resent that...” “What was up with the Puppet?” Freddy asked Toy Freddy. “You were saying that-” “Oh, yes, he confessed that he was actually the soul of a deceased infant possessing the Puppet animatronic,” said Toy Freddy. “Ah,” said Freddy. “Now, why're you guys going around trying to kill the guard?” “How did you know about that?” Toy Freddy asked. “I saw Toy Bonnie go into the air vent in a party room,” said Freddy. “And later, I saw him come out of the air vent right into the Office, and the guard fended him away somehow.” “Very well,” said Toy Freddy. “If you are wanting the answer as to why we kill the security guard every night, then so be it...” The Explanation "This 'purple man' business..." said Toy Freddy. "We know about that." "You do?" Freddy asked in surprise. "Yes," said Toy Freddy. "Even before the Puppet told me so. He is a man who is off his medications, and therefore it causes him to act crazy and violent, as well as sneaky and cunning." "Well, it worked," said Freddy. "We were completely fooled." "You were?" said Toy Freddy. "You were actually children but you possessed the animatronics in the Parts & Service room?" "We are actually children that possessed the animatronics in the Parts & Service room," said Freddy. "How'd you know?" "I instantly understood," said Toy Freddy. "You were murdered by the purple man, the Puppet showed up in the after life and put the animatronic heads over yours... there is no other understandable way for you to be moving around." "Anyways," said Freddy, "continue." "Pardon? Oh, right," said Toy Freddy. "Anyways, you were not the only ones the purple man messed with. He altered our facial recognition systems so that we could not determine adults. We were able to interact with children just fine, but when we encountered an adult, we just... stared. "Now, the reason the purple man did this," Toy Freddy continued, "was to lure the five of you into the back room. Had he not altered our facial recognition systems, we would have saw him doing this awful deed and stopped him. See, he knew about our ability to detect predators with our criminal databases, so he knew that he would register as a predator to us. That is why he altered the recognition systems." "But what if he just altered the criminal database?" Freddy asked. "Would you not be able to tell if he was a predator then?" "I am not certain," said Toy Freddy. "We only know that we could not discern him from other adults." "Poor guys," said Chica. "Have the recognition systems been fixed?" "No, because the staff does not think that there is anything wrong with them, and they still do not," said Toy Freddy. "The purple man did it at night, because at the time, he was an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, so he had the keys to the building. And he is not an employee anymore because he got fired." "Good," said Freddy. "I guess we were dead during all that." "Were?" said Toy Freddy. "You are still technically dead, though." "Yeah, no need to remind us, you idiot," said Bonnie." "And anyways," said Toy Freddy, "tampering with our facial recognition systems also caused us to not only be able to identify adults, but we cannot identify night guards, either. And since the purple man was a night guard himself, he must have did that on his part so that we could not identify adults and security guards. It was to insure that we could not find him. "And now, every night guards looks the same to us," Toy Freddy progressed. "They all register the same. So, just to be sure that it is the purple man, we kill him." "Kill him?" said Freddy in surprise. "What in Davy Jones' Locker do ye do ta do that?" Foxy asked. "Whatever it takes," said Toy Freddy. "Beating them in the head... breaking their spine... stuffing them in the suits in the back room, and the pulling them back out again... anything it takes to obliterate them." "Would you like to do it, too?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Me?" Freddy asked. "I... I don't know how." "It's easy!" said Toy Chica. "All yu have to do is lunge at them, knock them down, and then do everything you can to kill them. Very simple!" "Will they... will they, you know... resist?" asked Freddy. "Oh, all the time," said Toy Chica, smiling. "But we're stronger than humans. We can still hold them tight, and all you'll feel is a bit of wriggling that's easy to hang on to. It feels like holding a squirmy baby." "Sounds simple enough," said Chica. "It's very simple," said Toy Freddy, "once you get the hang of it." "Well, I'm not sure," said Freddy. "I don't really have any special sort of idea on how to kill them. Do you guys have your won method?" "Yes," said Toy Freddy. "My method is to attempt to enter the Office, and upon entering, I wait for them to put on the mask when the lights flicker, you know, to give them a chance. If they fail to do so, I crouch down behind the desk, and then suddenly pop out and scream in their face. Then, they get so startled that they faint, and it is effortless to kill them then." "And I just jump at them," said Toy Bonnie, "and give them a headbutt. And that usually knocks them out right away, and if it doesn't, then the backs of their heads whacking against the wall knocks them out." "I have a special method," said Toy Chica. "A pretty clever one, too. I know that a few of the security quards seem to like how I look, you know, being all feminine and all. I sometimes even see them getting a blank look in their eyes when they look at me, but anyways... I first act all enticing and seductive, just to get them to lower their guard, and then, when they least expect it, I kill them. It takes barely any time at all, really!" "Foxina creeps around on the ceiling," said Mangle, "to best keep out of sight. Static always emenates from Foxina, though, and that always gives Foxina away. But still, Foxina peers into the Office from the Main Hall, just to check on the guard, and then goes into the Right Air Vent. Once Foxina gets inside, Foxina climbs onto the area of the ceiling that's directly above the desk, and once inside," she added with a smile, "the guard can't get rid of Foxina. And then Foxina just swings down from the ceiling and opens Foxina's jaws wide and bites down on the guard's frontal lobe. Foxina got that idea from this other yellow bear animatronic with a purple bowtie and hat." "I can't hurt the guard," said BB, "but I can go inside and disable their flashlight so that they can't check on the rooms or down the Main Hall. Then I just laugh at them any Toy Freddy and the others hear my laugh and get attracted to the Office quicker. My laugh actually annoys the guards, which is pretty funny!" "With me," said the Puppet, "it all depends on whether or not the guard winds up the music box." "Wow," said Freddy. "Well, is there gonna be any more night guards?" "Eventually," said Toy Freddy. “If the one here tonight gets killed by us, there shall not be any more for... oh, about a week or so. It can get quite tricky to get people to become a night guard when they know full well that there are animatronics who wander the halls at night, trying to kill them.” "But there'd be new people, and they wouldn't know, right?" Chica asked. "Oh, of course," said Toy Freddy. "But the manager always tells them that the previous night guard had some issues concerning us, and so the new guard would take the job (but be quite afraid), or he would back down if he greatly valued his life. "And as a matter of fact," Toy Freddy added, "one of the night guard has adapted to our techniques and strategies and left pre-recorded messages for other night guard. We call him Phone Guy, as the guard must answer the phone to hear his advice. He is off his night shift now, however, and now works during the day." "And whoever the guard is also has a Freddy maks to put on over their head," said Toy Chica. "Whichever night guard died previously, the mask goes to the new one, and we can get easily fooled by it." "Be ye serious?" Foxy asked. "Ye c'n git fooled by someone wearin' a mask?" "Do not forget that the purple man messed with our facial recognotion systems," said Toy Freddy. "It causes us to be tricked by the mask. If someone deploys it, then it registers to us as an animatronic, and we cannot bring ourselves to attack then." "Well, I'll do it," said Freddy. "Try to kill the guard an all that. You guys on board?" he asked the other Old animatronics. "Sure!" "I'm down." "Aye." "Very well," said Toy Freddy. "If we are to be killing him, then we must do it now, and do it quickly. Let us go." To Be Continued... Made by: Creep E. Coyote Five Nights at Freddy's: What Came Next (Part 2) Five Nights at Freddy's: The Horror Attraction Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Paranormal Category:StarWolf & friends fnaf stories Category:Games